An Early Morning's Night
by Sara Kellie
Summary: Finally, I got out the first chapter, your gonna have to read the prolouge to understand any of it.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: I don't Angel, and if I did, this world would be in a cold state of hell. But in my twisted brain I own Angel, mind, body and soul.  
Author's notes: Hmm, what should I say; well this is my first fic. Featured around one of my many characters, which I came up with. And for those of you who have read In the Garden of Eden you know that the main character's name is Mendoza, so that's where I got the name. So please review, if nobody likes it, I won't put out chapter 1. If you like it I will put out the first chapter. Ja Ne, Sakana Kaioh ps. Sorry for you all who read my profile, no lesbian sex. I know, I know.  
  
An Early Morning's Night  
  
  
G-d I can remember the night I died like it was yesterday. It was the most horrible day in my life. A vampire named Angel killed me. A vampire name Darla killed everyone I ever loved with my heart. Now I seek revenge on this so-called cool girl vampire. But here is how I died.  
  
New Orleans, 1826  
I went to this dance in honor of me getting engaged to a man that I didn't even love. I was so young, only 16 years old. And now this, getting married and all. Gross. Sometimes I'd rather die than get married to this 300 pounds of what the American people call testosterone. He's a hearty 45-year-old. Maybe I'd have lots of kids. But the dancing during this evening was interesting. People were moving back and forth, in circles, very cautious of something.  
I guess you could say I was having fun. But then I caught on site of what looked like unwanted party guests. Surely, I didn't know them and they were not invited. A man, about 6 feet tall, with such dashing features I felt my face burn up like a red pepper, and those eyes. Eyes that would pierce my soul for all eternity. The woman was smaller than I was, with blonde hair, and small "features." Her and her man were very handsome indeed.   
I called over my dear best friend, Ruby. "Ruby," I said. "Yes, dear?" she asked. "I want you to go over to those two," I told her, indicating at the unwanted couple, "And politely ask them to leave. All right?" "Sure thing." She said. Ruby was more gustier than I was. I've always been shy about these kinds of things. And I can't speak a word of French. I just assumed that they were from the French Quarter. They looked it. "Monsieur," Ruby said, in perfect French, "My friends and I think that it is time for you and your whore to leave." The man responded in English, "Madam, we're not here for the party..." "Yes," the blonde said, "We're here for the food."   
"The food." Ruby, said, this time in English.  
"Yes, the food. And no we're not talking about that over there," she pointed at the food set on a table, "We're talking about, you and your friends, sweetheart."  
Then the man and woman changed their faces. By that time, everyone had stopped dancing. I heard one girl let out a gasp. Everyone just froze like little drops of rain in the winter. The man and woman's turned faces looked like masks at Mardi Gras. Their skin was all bunched up and their eyes. Their eyes turned yellow with red irises. The little woman, or monster, took hold of Ruby, by the neck opened her mouth and sank her teeth into my best friend's neck. Ruby let out a glass-shattering scream. I tried to run towards her, "Ruby!" I whispered. Off to my left were the stairs to the rooms, in our mansion.   
Everyone scrambled around. I made sure that neither of the monsters was looking when I ran up to my room and slammed the door panting. "My lord," I said to myself, "What's happening?" I went over to my four-poster canopy bed, crawled in and tried to shield my ears from the screams down in the dancing hall. Then after one scream, I recognized as my own mother, silence. Silence.   
The woman started to talk. "That was delicious. Wasn't it? I think one got away; do you want to find her? Or shall I?" she laughed a deep laugh.   
"I think, I'll find it. May make a good post dinner treat." The man said.  
"Fine, I'll leave."  
The door opened. And slammed shut.  
I would surely die, and I knew it. As the man made his way up the stairs, my eyes filled with tears and I started saying my last prayers. "Please, lord, take mercy on me." I whispered to the dark. I heard doors fly open. There were lots of doors and mine was the last. I stood up and ripped off my dress, next came the corset, and then the bodice. I was down to my petticoat when I jumped into my bed. I pulled my covers over my head, and started to pray again. Maybe I could pretend to be asleep, so I could attack him when he tried to get to me.  
My door flew open. "Aha," the male voice said, "One did get away. And there you are." The covers flew back from my grip. I sat up, my face full of tears. "Please, please don't kill me. I don't want to die, I just turned 16, please." I begged. He sat down. I let out a cry. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Yet." He reached his hand out and touched curls of my, light brown hair that can be mistaken for blonde. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you? Yes," he said, answering his own question, " very pretty indeed. Too bad you have to die, isn't it?" He leaned towards me, and sunk his teeth into my next. I felt as if I was twirling down a long spiral. Then blackness.  
  
After a while, I regained consciousness again. But my surroundings were different. This time I was in a different bed. "I couldn't let you die." The same man's voice said, "But I can give you a choice. Either I can give you eternal life, as one of us... or I can kill you, however you will die tonight." "I, I," my voice stuttering, " I want to live forever." "But you have to really want it. A lot, more than anything you've ever wanted. I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts, "Do you want this," a voice in my head asked, "Yes, you do want this, you don't need to die at a young age. Your friends, family, everyone you loved is gone, is this what you want? They'd want me to be happy."   
"Yes," I said, "I want this, so much. More than I've ever wanted anything."  
He nodded. Then he walked over to me, took a knife that lay on the night table. He placed the knife on his skin, and dragged it against the skin, cutting himself. "Drink," he instructed me.  
I took his wrist to my mouth and drank in the blood. It tasted rich, creamy, sweet and exhilarating all at the same time. I drank and drank and drank, until he pulled his wrist away. "More," I whined, "I want more!"  
"I know, my child," He said, "but that's enough for now."  
I then realized that I didn't know his name. "What is your name, now that I am your child?"  
"My, name, well why don't you tell me yours first?" he asked  
"Fine, my name is Mendoza."  
"Good. Then, my name Angel."  
"Really? From what I see you're no angel."  
"I'm a lot better than Darla."  
"Darla?"  
"Yes, the woman I was with tonight."  
"I hate her, who ever she is, she killed everybody I loved. My friends, my family, but," I commented, "She did kill the guy I was engaged to. I hated him so."   
He walked over to me, placing his hand on my head, playing with the curls that surrounded my face. "Why did I sacrifice you? Of all people, you. Unique beauty, in your own way of course." He said to me. Angel placed his hand on my back, looked into my eyes and kissed me, softly on the lips. Just like the food I wanted more. And he responded by undoing the petticoat, and laying me back down on the bed....  
  
We stayed together for a long time. Angel always kept me a secret from Darla, and Dru. I always wanted to get revenge on Darla. I haven't seen Angel in a long time, about 100 years. So here I am, a 176-year-old vampire, trapped inside a 16 year old's body. But even now as I fly on this airplane, something I would have never dreamed of, I feel rather childish. But now I am going to Los Angeles and I feel as if I have to.  
  
Okay, so there is the prologue to my story. Please read and review. Thanks! Ja Ne, Sakana Kaioh  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Angel, like the TV show, only him, his body, his mind and his soul, mostly his body (yummy...). Teehee, Joss owns him.  
Author's Notes: Look, I can tell you guys are so highly anticipating the first chapter, and I already had 5 pages written but then something had to fuck up once again, so here I am re-typing it. Fucked up, that's my life....  
Author's Notes: There are translations. Ha, fina-fucking-ly I got to work It's 2/23/01 my b-day's soon  
Author's Notes again: Yes, Fuck is my second favorite word, after Angel. 2/28/01  
An Early Morning's Night, Chapter 1  
  
  
On a plane, flying to Los Angeles, 11:55 pm  
  
Here we go again, escaping, to another world, another life, another place. I had to get out of where I was. It was so sub-urban it made me puke. I sometimes hate being a vampire...like why me of all people? I never intended to spend my days on this earth killing anyone, thank God for blood banks. Why did Angeles have to leave me any way? It's not fair.   
  
The pilots voice comes on the loud speaker. I don't pay attention.  
  
There had better be a car for me. Los Angeles, the City of Angels. Angeles, mi amor, donde estas? (Angels, my love, were are you?)   
  
So the plane lands, I get off, get my luggage, and get out of there. There's a car for me. I drive around this city. Big, to big, but just right. I pull up to a hotel that looks like the kind of place I would like. Don't get me wrong; I am still very, very, very wealthy. I'm still 16 years old. Always. Forever. I park the car in the lot, or what amounts to a lot.   
  
My feet move up the front entrance, unaware of what lay ahead. For some reason I start to feel very nervous.   
  
Calm down, chica, there's nothing to be afraid of.   
  
When I walk into the building, surprised that it is still open, I find there is no one around. There was another car out side, a convertible. "Hello? Is there anyone around," I call, " Where the hell are all of you, or one of you...hello? Is this a hotel or not?"  
  
There are footsteps in the distance. I must have bad hearing or something because I felt someone creep up right behind me.  
  
"Can I help you, did you get one of my cards?" Some male voice says. But this male voice is different, so warm, so comforting, and so familiar. I have been longing to here this voice for a century past....  
  
"Angeles?"  
  
Surely enough, my sire was standing right here in front of me. He looked different, older, more handsome, indeed. Those same brown eyes, that same stance, that same body....  
  
"Mendoza?"  
  
The man, who stands before me, is the voice I have longed for. Just to here those comforting words that soothed me when I was scared, was something I didn't expect.  
  
Ay carumba! Amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor...! (Oh dear, love, my love, my love, my love)   
  
"Angeles, what, why, how, when, how, why?"  
  
"I don't know," he says, running his fingers through his lovely brown hair, "Why you, how are you, how did you?"  
  
"Well," I say, "It's called modern technology. A plane! To think, something that flies humans in the air! It is too much for my small capacity brain! But, oh well."  
  
He laughed a rich deep laugh. "Small capacity brain? Well, at least you haven't changed, always trying to be funny."  
  
"And have you changed?" I asked him.   
  
I walked around him in a circle, pretending to look at him thoroughly. "No, chico, you haven't changed, not one bit. Still ever so handsome. El Angeles, mi amor, donde lo tiene fue? Yo lo, perdi tan el amor. Por que me salio usted? Yo lo ame! Usted me traiciono con Darla! (Oh Angeles, my love, where did you go? I loved you, love. Why did you have to leave me? You betrayed me with Darla!)"  
  
"I never betrayed you! How could you think that?" He yelled at me  
  
I stood astonished. He understood every word of what I had said. If only he knew, how much I loved him. How much I missed his every word that spilled out of his perfect lips like rubies and diamonds. If only he knew, how much he meant to me...how damn good the sex was.   
  
"You understood what I said?" I whispered  
  
"Yes," He said, folding his arms around him, "Come here. I have missed you."  
  
Moreover, when he wrapped me up in his big strong arms, I felt like everything was going to be all right again. Like nothing else mattered. We belonged to each other.   
  
Just as I closed my eyes, happy and content, the door flew open. Angel looked up from where he was resting his head on mine and his jaw fell open. Four people stood standing at the front door of the hotel. One looked as if she had been burned or cut. The short blonde, however, looked very familiar.  
  
"Slayer," I said as I let down my teeth, forgetting that I couldn't bite.  
  
"Don't it's okay..."Angel said, to my surprise.  
  
I let my teeth back up. "Why, Angel is it okay? Do you know her or something?" I questioned.  
  
Angel's face turned a bright red. I have my way of embarrassing people. And I have a way of getting to things others can't.   
  
"Buffy," Angel said, "What happened to Willow?"  
  
"It's Darla, she came after Willow and Tara." The Slayer said quietly   
  
"Darla..." the red head trailed off, "she had a match, she tried to burn me and Tara. She missed Tara, but she got me. Why would she do this to me Angel? She had no right! What did Tara ever do to her?"  
  
"Will, calm down," the tall burly, brown haired man whispered, "Now, Angel, we have reason to believe you set Darla to do this."  
  
"And, why, Xander, would I do such a thing? She's obsessed with me too. There's nothing I can do about it! Why would I ever want to hurt any of you? Tell me that Xander Harris."  
  
"Well, maybe you know about the key. And you want the key, and you just to get us out of the way so you can have the key." The man named Xander said  
  
"Xander, what would I want with a key I know nothing about," Angel said, "And lastly, why would I want Darla to do my dirty work? I can take care of things for myself."  
  
Finally, I spoke up, "He can you know." Trying to defend him  
  
"You," the slayer said, "who are you? Another one of your little bitchs, Angel?"  
  
"I'm surely not one of his bitchs. And you know if I could bite, you'd be dead by now." I affirmed  
  
"I'm so sure little girl," The slayer said, "And were you neutered too? Just like Spike?"  
  
"You know that asshole, Spike? I never had much a thing for him; I thought for a while that he liked me. But I let him use me. It was horrible. I left him, cursed him, and I hope he dies by my bare hands."   
  
Now, the slayer looked interested, "You were together with Spike?"  
  
"No! It was a one-night thing. He used to be cute. Therefore, I slept with him once and one time only. It was horrible!"  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet. Who are you and what are you doing here, with Angel?" The slayer asked  
  
"My name is Mendoza. I died in the bayou of New Orleans. I was only sixteen years old, which is why I look so very young. It was a hot night in March of 1826, my birthday, my parents were having a party in honor of me getting married to some drunken sailor. Darla, may she be cursed by any means, and Angeles came to the party and killed everyone. Except me, that is. Angeles here, rescued me, and turned me into a vampire. Angeles and I had an affair that lasted quite sometime. Many years after I had left him, when he got the curse, I had been on my own for quite some time. Last year, men in army suits took me in and they suck a little chip inside my head, now I can't bite. It does not bother me much. Does that answer your question?" I spat out quickly.  
  
The slayer nodded. She turned to Angel. "Why didn't you tell me you had another child?"  
  
He shook his head. The slayer said calmly, "We came here looking for an answer. I can see we are not getting one. Come on guys let's get out of here."  
  
"Buffy...." Angel called after the slayer.  
  
She turned around, "Be careful...Darla's a lot stronger than she looks."  
  
The slayer and her group of friends left. Angel bent down to kiss me, but just as our lips met the door flung open again. I closed my eyes and turned around, "I thought you didn't need Angel anymore."  
  
"I don't need Angeles for anything, I want to know where the slayer and her little so called Scooby Gang went." A very familiar English voice said.  
  
Holy, fucking shit! I'd know that annoying voice anywhere.   
  
"Spike?" I opened my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Spike. Where the hell did the little slayer girl go." His back was faced to Angel and me.  
  
He turned around. Spike then got a very amused look on his face.   
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked, "The Notorious Peaches and the Voodoo Queen. That's very low of you Angeles."  
  
"Voodoo Queen, Spike, you asshole, is that what you think of me? A Voodoo Queen? And how is it low of Angeles?" I practically screamed at Spike, "It's your fucking fault I can't bite! Leave me the FUCK alone!  
  
"Alright, Tigress, calm down. I'll be leaving now, thankyouverymuch!" He snorted out.  
  
Spike left. I turned back to Angel. There were no more words left. No more, not now. It was time to finish what we started.  
The End of Chapter 1  
  
Please R&R, it means a lot to me. Ja Ne, Sakana Kaioh  
  
  
  
  



End file.
